


Tobogganing

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Jamie and Tyler go tobogganing





	

Tyler is just beginning to feel the effects of the cold wet air. It's not something that he's had to deal with much lately but he came up with Jamie and Jordie to their parents house for the holidays.

For the first time in a long time they actually had a decent amount of snow and Jamie had talked Tyler into going tobogganing.

"Come on slow poke," Jamie called out teasingly.

Tyler looked up to find him already that top of the slope. They had already been out here for almost an hour but Jamie seemed to have turned back into a kid with the promise of the snow and seemed to have endless energy.

Tyler sighed and continued up the hill.

Although Jamie didn't seem to actually be waiting for him as he flew past him on the toboggan.

With a roll of his eyes, Tyler continued to the top.

Once there, he got his toboggan set where he wanted it and could see Jamie already rushing back up the hill.

Tyler briefly considered waiting but knew Jamie would be at the bottom soon enough, so he pushed off down the hill. Unfortunately he hit something along the hill that had him spinning wildly out of control and crashing into a stand of trees. Tyler lay flat on his back in the soft snow, dazed.

From what seemed like far away he heard Jamie shouting his name and the crunch of the snow as he came rushing over.

"Tyler?" Jamie fell to his knees beside him. "Are you okay?"

Tyler groaned, opening his eyes, and pushing himself into a sitting position. "I'm fine. But could we be done with tobogganing?"

Jamie still looked concerned and nodded quickly. He held out a hand to Tyler and pulled him up off the ground.

When Tyler stumbled a bit Jamie changed his mind.

"Why don't I give you a ride back on the toboggan?" He offered, hovering next to Tyler, his hand still on his arm.

Tyler wanted to refuse, insist he was fine, but instead nodded and let Jamie help him over to the toboggan. It didn't take them long to reach Jamie's truck.

"I should have waited for you," Jamie was hovering again. "It's my fault your hurt."

Jamie looked so concerned and Tyler couldn't help but take pity on him. "Jamie, it's fine. I should have been watching were I was going." Tyler said.

Jamie still looked concerned as he helped Tyler into truck. It didn't take them long to get back to Jamie's parents house. Everyone was out, meaning Tyler and Jamie were alone.

"You go lie on the sofa," Jamie insisted. "I'm going to make us some hot chocolate."

Tyler didn't bother arguing, though he went and changed out of his wet clothes and then curled up on the sofa, wrapped in a warm blanket. He flicked on the TV to find that Frosty was on.

After watching for a few minutes, Jamie appeared in the doorway with two cups of hot chocolate. He joined Tyler on the sofa. It didn't take long for Tyler to curl up against Jamie's side. And that was how they spent the rest of the afternoon.

Tyler fell asleep after a while and Jamie pressed a kiss to the top of his head, making a mental note to take Tyler tobogganing less and watch movies on the couch more.


End file.
